


A New Way to Solve a Problem

by BisexualDisaster531



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dom Fox Mulder, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Dana Scully, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Season/Series 07, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, season of secret sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualDisaster531/pseuds/BisexualDisaster531
Summary: Mulder and Scully get into a minor argument, and in true PWP fashion, have unique ways of dealing with it.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	A New Way to Solve a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically your standard office sex fanfiction, however, since I do like me some kinky office sex, I wrote my own anyways. Feedback is appreciated! Also, I'm kind of looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested, let me know!

We’d been at each other’s throats all day. To start with, Skinner had called us both up to his office for another pointless meeting that had something to do with budgets, and then Mulder tried to talk me into going on another case that had no substantial research to prove anything was even remotely interesting.

“Mulder, don’t you see how unreasonable you sound? Their story sounds like it’s right out of a movie, and we just got told by Skinner that we need to stop going on so many of those,” I crossed my arms.

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to be open minded once and a while!” He glared at me.

“Mulder, I just don’t believe everything I hear, unlike some people I know,” I snapped, slamming the file I was working on closed.

“At least you don’t need to do it in front of Skinner!” He threw his hands in the air out of pure frustration. 

“What, because you ‘deserve respect’ or something to that degree?” I needled him. The rational part of my brain told me that deliberately pissing off Mulder was a poor choice, at least today, but I really didn’t care. 

“You know, maybe you’re right, Scully,” he walked over towards my side of the desk, and leaned against it, so I was trapped between the desk. Before I could react, he kissed me hard. I pushed him away.

“Mulder, not in the office. Anyone could come in.” I ducked under his arm.

“Scully, I need to go pick up a file from Skinner. By the time I get back down here, I want to see you bent over this desk, in nothing but your bra and that little lacy pair of underwear. Understood?” He fixed me with his dark eyes.

I gaped at him. I’d told him a few weeks ago about how I’d always thought about being fucked by him in the office, roughly, no less, but I didn’t think he was actually going to do it.

“Excuse me?” I blinked.

“You heard me,” he said roughly. “I want to see your ass on my desk by the time I get back here, and if it’s not, I don’t think you’ll like the consequences. I’ll knock 3 times before I come in.” 

And with that, Mulder slammed the door behind him, and I was left to stand in the room. I stood, motionless, and still in slight shock. I hadn’t expected that. However, something in me told me that this would be a good idea. That maybe this would be fun. I took off my heels, slid the nylons down my legs, and folded them on my chair, before carefully unzipping my skirt, and then my blouse. I had no idea how Mulder had figured out that I was wearing my nice underwear, but then I remembered that it was Friday, and that I made a habit of wearing some sort of lingerie when I went over to his apartment for the weekend.

I jumped slightly when I heard three sharp knocks on the door. I quickly bent over on the desk, resting my head on my arms, and I felt a familiar throbbing between my legs as I heard Mulder lock the door behind him. 

“Just as I thought,” he said roughly, tossing the file onto his chair. “You’re dressed like a slut under that suit.” 

Thoughtfully, he traced the outline of the panties, and I got wetter at his teasing touch.

“You’re already wet, too. That’s very, very naughty, Scully.” He rubbed one finger along my slit, feeling how wet my panties were already. I whimpered, trying to grind against his fingers.

“Stay still.” Before I could react, he had pulled his fingers away, and smacked my ass, hard. “You need to learn how to listen, Scully. Do what you’re told once and a while.” He spanked me again, and this time, I moaned. 

“Quiet, Scully, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you,” he scolded, almost mockingly. “They might come looking, and the last thing you’d want is for someone to see you bent over my desk with that sweet little ass up. Then, everyone would know what a naughty girl you are, fucking your partner, and at the office, no less.”

His words turned me on even more than I thought was possible.

“God, Mulder.” His fingers had resumed their rubbing, this time closer to my clit. The friction of the panties combined with his dirty words, and the slaps to my ass had me soaking wet, and from the way he was talking and touching me, I knew I was not likely to get to come any time soon. 

“Scully, do I need to pull down these panties and give you a proper spanking?” He slid one finger beneath the lace of the panties and gently slid his now wet finger around my sex.

“No,” I breathed softly. 

“Funny,” he pulled my panties down to reveal my bare ass. “I disagree. I think I’ll start with five. I want you to count, Scully, you understand? And no moving either.”

“Yes, Mulder.” I said, my voice muffled by the desk. 

I waited in anticipation for the first slap, but he took his time, sliding his fingers around my clit, making me inhale sharply. 

“One,” I whimpered as I felt his fingers thrust into me at the same time as he spanked me, hard.

“Oh, Scully,” he murmured as I audibly moaned. “You like that, don’t you? Such a naughty girl, aren’t you?”

“Two, three,” I said, slightly louder. The slaps had come quickly, and the way he was caressing me between smacks had only served to make me wetter, combined with the way he was fingerfucking me. He was silent for a minute, the only sounds in the room the wet movement of his fingers, and my whimpers, which I was unsuccessfully trying to conceal against the desk.

“Four,” I willed myself not to push back and grind myself against his fingers.

“Five,” I gasped as he pinched my clit between his fingers as he slapped me again.

“That’s better,” He removed his fingers from me, and I waited in anticipation. “You did a very good job at staying still, but however, I heard a lot of moaning coming from you, isn’t that right?”  
He pressed his cock against me, and this time I pushed back. The slap came faster than I expected, and I cried out.

“Yes,” I gasped. “Mulder, please.”

“Please what, Scully? I really don’t think you’re in the position to be asking me for anything, since you just disobeyed me twice in a row,” He roughly rubbed at my clit.

“Please just fuck me,” I whimpered against the desk. 

“No.” He unzipped his pants, and I resisted the urge to look behind me. “However, since you have such a hard time staying quiet, maybe I should put something in your mouth.”

I had trouble masking my surprise. In the three years we’d been sleeping together, Mulder had never downright told me to give him a blowjob. Sure, he’d hinted and asked, but ordering me to was something entirely different.He moved from behind me, and he went to the other side of the desk and sat in his chair. 

“Get over here, Scully, and get down on your knees.” 

Pressing my legs together, I walked over to him and knelt down in front of his chair so his cock was at eye level. Hoping he wouldn’t notice, I slid one hand between my legs, trying to give myself some relief. Fast as lightning, he grabbed both of my hands and pinned my wrists together.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself, Scully,” he growled. “Now, put your mouth on it.”

He didn’t need to ask twice. I leaned forward and took him into my mouth, and the sigh of relief from above me went straight to my sex. I bobbed my head up and down, swirling my tongue around the head before sucking lightly. The hand that wasn’t holding my wrists went to my hair, and although he didn’t push, he guided my head the way he wanted it.

“Such a good girl, sucking on my cock, aren’t you, Scully?” He murmured, gasping as I flicked my tongue across the top of it. “You look so pretty like this, and I’ll bet you’re wet too.”

I nodded, before resuming my sucking and licking. He pulled me up though, abruptly stopping me. 

“I think you’ve earned a fuck, don’t you? Provided, of course, that you don’t cum until I say so,” He released my wrists, and unclipped my bra before tossing it to the side. “Hop onto the desk, Scully.”

I did as he said, spreading my legs invitingly. Mulder’s hands threaded into my hair before kissing my harshly, then thrusting inside of me. I whimpered into his mouth, and my hands grasped at his shoulders, while my legs wrapped around him. 

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” he breathed as he removed his hands from my hair, putting one on my breast, and one on my hip. “All for me, isn’t that right?”

He bucked his hips firmly, setting a harsh, fast pace. From the way he was talking, touching me, and fucking me, I knew he wasn’t going to last long, and frankly, neither was I. We’d both figured out early on that we liked dirty talk, a lot. Or, at least, I had, because until Mulder, I hadn’t really tried it. 

“Oh god, oh god,” I chanted, digging my nails into his shoulders. “Mulder, please, fuck.”

“That’s what I’m doing,” he sucked on my collarbone. “God, you have no idea how hot you are, do you?”

The next time his hips met mine, I pushed back, grinding on him. 

“I think you must have forgotten,” he murmured, his hands grasping at my hips firmly. “I said, stay still.” His last two words were emphasized by two rough slaps to my thighs.

“Holy fuck, Mulder,” I whimpered, letting him take control again.

“Keep talking,” he responded, flicking my nipple with his fingers. “God, I like hearing you beg.”

“So good,” I whimpered, burying my head in his shoulder, muffling my whimpers and cries.

“I know, Scully, you’re so close,” he encouraged, sucking on my neck again. “C’mon, just a little more.”

“Fuck, please, just touch my clit already,” I begged, pulling him even closer to me.

He didn’t respond, just kept sliding in and out of me.

“Now, I want you to cum for me,” he hissed, moving the hand on my breast to my clit. I cried out and clenched around him as he rubbed it, firmly and quickly. Mulder followed only a few moments later, burying his face into my shoulder as he shuddered inside of me.

“Fuck,” I gasped into his ear, removing my legs from around his waist. “Mulder, we need to get dressed.”

“Just a minute, Scully.” He gently kissed me. “Was that okay? I know you said you thought about it, but I wasn’t sure if you wanted to actually do it.”

“That was amazing,” I kissed him again. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Did I hit you too hard?” He let me off the desk, helping me down. 

I shook my head as I grabbed the tissues he had on his desk, cleaning myself between my legs before putting my underwear back on. “It was really, really good.”

“I’m glad,” he handed me my bra before zipping himself back into his pants. 

I dressed in silence, while Mulder unlocked the door and tidied up the desk. I checked my makeup in my small mirror, making sure that I didn’t look like I’d just spent the last hour having sex. I quickly cleaned off the lipstick on my mouth, and reapplied some, effectively transforming myself into Agent Scully, not the Dana Scully who fucked her partner in the office.

“Hey Scully?” Mulder wrapped his arms around my waist, and I leaned back against him.

“Mulder...” I said warningly as his hand crept closer to my breast.

“Okay, okay,” he held up his hands in surrender. “I was just going to ask if you were still going to come over to watch movies tonight.”

“That sounds great,” I turned around and kissed his lips. Then, I laughed. 

“What?” Mulder looked slightly miffed.

“Mulder,” I snickered. “You have lipstick on your shirt, and on your mouth.”

My only answer was a laugh, before he disappeared behind the file Skinner had just sent down.


End file.
